


Too Young

by CamiBelle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Death Fic, Family, Feels, Gen, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamiBelle/pseuds/CamiBelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jumping on the Fred deathfic bandwagon. Just a short little one-shot. Enjoy...hopefully. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Young

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Harry Potter because I don't have the talent that JK Rowling does. *tears*

"Avada Kedavra!" The witch sent the killing curse at the red headed wizard with sparks flying from her wand. Fred narrowly deflected her spell and at once sent another deadly one towards her. But she deflected that as well. It seemed that no matter what spell the wizard tried, the witch always deflected it.

Fred was just about to send one last spell that would hopefully end his troubles with the witch when he heard a faint hissing noise emanating from the cold and dark corridor.

"You have fought valiantly. But in vain. I do not wish this," Fred heard a snake-like voice whisper. "Any drop of magical blood spilled is a terrible waste."

Fred had never heard a voice filled with so much evil and hatred before. What could cause a creature to be filled with such hate? Fred thought to himself as he kept his wand trained on the dark witch. Even though she is distracted, he told himself, she still has the power to end my life in an instant.

His ears went back to the smarmy voice echoing through the hall. What Fred found to be particularly strange about this voice was the fact that even though it echoed all throughout the castle, it seemed to be speaking to Fred through his mind.

"I therefore command my forces to retreat." Wait, his forces? Could that be-? No. It couldn't be Lord Voldemort. But then again, who else would it be? It's not as if anyone else has the power to talk through people's minds.

"In their absence, dispose of your dead with dignity."

Not wishing to spend any less time away from his brother, Fred hurriedly ran towards the archway where he last saw George. The brothers had never been away from each other for so long. And how Fred longed to see George. Unfortunately, Fred would never be able to see his brother ever again, for a large explosion shook the castle and sent him forever into the dark.

_____________

George searched all over Hogwarts for his lost brother. Since Lord Voldemort just sent his forces away, George finally had the chance to find Fred. But he just couldn't understand where Fred might have gone to. His brother was right next to him at the beginning of the battle. Sure, there had been many things distracting each of the brothers, but George thought that nothing on this earth would ever be able to keep the two brothers apart. So where was his brother now?

"Fred? Where are you?" George was feeling very anxious. Never had he been away from his brother from this long. He just wished to find Fred so they could laugh over Ron's stupid sweater or Percy's idiotic girlfriend or something equally unimportant. That was how their life was supposed to be. That was normal. Little did George know that he would never hear his brother's laugh ever again. That things would never be normal ever again.

"Come on, Fred. Where'd you go off to?"

George searched the castle for quite a while, turning corner after corner, going upstairs and downstairs, through the dungeons and on the roof. He asked anyone and everyone if they had seen his sod of a brother. Moaning Myrtle didn't know. Neither did Nearly Headless Nick. Hermione, who would probably be able to find George's brother in a heartbeat, was nowhere to be found. Come on, Fred, George thought to himself. Where could you have gone.

Finally, George came to the end of a rather long corridor. This side of the castle had not yet been searched, so George didn't know what to expect when he turned the corner. On a normal day, he wouldn't have been able to believe that an entire chunk of the wall had been taken out by some explosion. Nor would he have believed that in all the rubble, there were bodies of dark witches who would have been able to live had it not been for an untimely explosion. But this was not a normal day for George Weasley. Even on this unnatural day, though, nothing could have prepared the young Weasley for what he was to see when he lifted up a particular piece of rubble to reveal a red haired boy George knew all too well.

"No, no, no, no. Fred?!" George knelt down next to the stiff form and pushed the fire red hair back from his face. Sure enough, his brother was lying limply in his arms, cold as stone. Fred's usually cheerful eyes were nothing but a cavern of darkness.

"Fr-Fred? Come on, Fred. Wake up." George put his hand on his brother's pallid face. "You can't be dead. You made me a promise, remember? You promised we'd go and explore the world once all this was over. Just us, the Weasley twins. Like it always was. Like it's always supposed to be. Don't you dare leave me now." George's voice was muffled by the tears slowly making their way down his dirt-clad face.

George looked into his brother's lifeless eyes, hoping, pleading, for some response. But none came.

"Come on, Fred!" George desperately shook his brother, hoping to jolt him back to life. George's cries suddenly morphed into tears as he finally began to realize that the one person who always made him smile and laugh was gone forever.

"No," George whispered as he gathered his brother up in his arms. "No, no, no. Don't do this to me, Fred. Come on. Just wake up." George continued mumbling to his dead brother. There he sat, rocking back and forth and hoping that everything was all just a bad dream.

Molly and Arthur soon found the two brothers after searching for nearly an hour. "Fred! George!" Mrs. Weasley ran over to her boys, only to see that one of them remained in the realm of the living. Gathering a sobbing George in her arms, she watched as her husband carried Fred to the hospital wing. They were too young, she thought as she slowly helped a broken George to his feet. Too young to go through such pain and misery.


End file.
